Jason Voorhees: God of Violence, Carnage, and rage
by Devilboy101
Summary: Jason Voorhees beheaded by Tommy Jarvis, send to a new Dimension via the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. Saving his life, by turning him into a god of nightmares. His first stop, meeting a child Deimos, protecting both him and Deimos's big brother...Kratos. Now armed with a higher intelligence, and the souls of his victims, what will he do to the Gods of Olympus to protect his new family.


**Hey everyone, welcome to my new story. Hope you Like it...Enjoy.**

Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake killer, the man that had killed over a hundred people, a man that had both fought and killed (Presumably) Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher himself. Years later, Jason fought Ash Williams, the Chosen one, with the revived Springwood Slasher. Both seemingly defeated by Ash, with Freddy sent into the dreams of Jason powerless, and Jason trapped under a frozen lake bed, with a car as the anchor. Then came the Washington incident, Jason Voorhees is appointed as the general of the Deadite army, by the now burnt demonized imp, know as Freddy Kruger, after a few "Changes" in his look, so that Jason doesn't fall apart in the midst of the massacre, and with the added increase of Jason's "simple minded" intelligence. Though he did betray Freddy in the end, by attacking Freddy's "Homicidal psycho bitch" daughter, but Jason was only able to throw her off him, and was killed not by Jason, but by Ash Williams... in a tank. Both he and Freddy were blown outside by one of the tanks shells...that is where our story truly begins.

* * *

**-Tommy's POV-**

Tommy Jarvis, Jason's long time enemy, the one who killed him the first time with his own machete when he was human, then trapped his decomposed body under water, and now Tommy was winning...AGAIN! The brutal beating that Jason had to endure from Tommy, broke both his mask and nose. A part of Jasons' face was swollen, that was when Tommy stopped his beating to look at the now revived human Jason.

That was when Jason struck, pushing Tommy into a spiked knot of a tree, blood flowed out of the wound, and Tommy was grinding his teeth together to hold back the cry of pain. He then looked at Jason in the eyes, and muttered. "Go on." Jason grips the hilt of his machete, and pulls it out slowly, making Tommy callout in pain, and with anger he yells out. "Do it! Just do it..." He says as he slumps to the bloodied grass, desperately trying to reach for a weapon, but then lost hope as Jason brought his machete up, and was about to lobotomized him in two. That was when fate intervened, suddenly two machete's stabbed threw Jason Voorhees chest, barely missing his heart, he turned attention to his attacker, giving Tommy enough time to get a weapon, which was a sharp piece of broken glass.

* * *

** -Jason's POV-**

Jason stopped, his eye's glazed over, hearing the voice of his mother.

'Jason, my sweet, innocent Jason.' The voice echoed in a motherly way.

"MMMM...MMMM...Mommy...?" wheezed Jason, as he whispered for the first time, turning his neck, in search of his mothers voice.

'Don't worry, my love. Mommy's here for you.' The voice spoke in the same motherly voice, until it was interrupted by a war cry, then pain and nothing, until his beheaded corpse hit the ground. The last thing Jason heard before darkness hit him, was the voice of Tommy Jarvis.

"JASON VOORHEES IS DEAD!"

** -Necronomicon Ex-Mortis POV-**

_The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis...The book of the dead, was angry,no...it was furious! That fool Freddy Krueger, FAILED!. He failed to slaughter humanity! He had everything that he needed, blood...fear...glory...POWER! And all that the Necronomicon ask in return is the only thing it needs: CARNAGE! ABSOLUTE CARNAGE! But Freddy failed it, and so it took back it's power from him, then the little unburnt human begged...no, demanded that it gave back his "supposed" power...that he deserved it, and that he'll make everyone pay. Once a failure, always a failure...and to think that little dream demon had the "potential" to become its host, it should have thought more deeply about who should have a taste of its power. It could have made Krueger a god amongst god's... but, now that it thought about Freddy, he only attacked in someone's dreams...that should have been the warning about Freddy being a weakling. It guessed Freddy's bloodlust and cruelty appealed to it, and thrown out the thought of Freddy being a weakling._

_Damn that Ash Williams to the ninth circle of hell! The place not even the cenobite's would go, where even the cold will bring only pain and misery. But now revenge is out of the equation...It has no host for it's power. None evil enough to even be worthy of it's...power...What?_

That is when the Necronomicon felt an evil soul...the blackest one it has ever felt...well the seconded blackest one anyways, and it was inside Freddys soul, his belly to be precise. That is when it made its move.

* * *

** -Third Person POV-**

For the very first time, Freddy Krueger felt fear, fear of his own life, then that fear turned to anger, and that anger transformed into lost. That was the sight that Ash walked towards, slowly, but surely. The vortex behind Freddy wasn't sucking anything in to it...yet, and now the downed and sobbing thing in front of him was begging to live, and giving Ash a painful sob story, which he replied in kind.

"Don't play that afterschool special card with me! I had to cut up my girlfriend! Does that sound like a freaking storybook ending to you?" Ash coldly looked at Krueger in the eyes, not at all feeling sorry for the bastard. He then aimed his boomstick at Krueger's chest, and fires.

BA-BOOM!

Blowing the bastards heart away.

"You want forgiveness for what you've done, Krueger?" He says to the dying man. "Ask the kids for it...when you get to Hell!" The vortex then starts to suck everything into its depths. The body of Krueger was sucked into it, as was the body and the head of Jason. The machetes still sticking out of his body. Then after a few moments the vortex closed, and sun rose in the distance, shining this side of the world with its light.

Everyone there was smiling for a long time, finally the nightmare was over.

* * *

** -Necronomicon Ex-Mortis POV-**

_Soon...soon it shall have the perfect host, it has waited a millennium for this day, and finally it has a perfect host...though brutally damage, it shall repair him. It will take it's time repairing the host, and making a few...changes along the way...it has been patient, it has so since the beginning. Soon a god of violence and carnage shall be awaken. Pity, that it won't be able to see its...Jason's slaughter...it might have been very enjoyable. _

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you like my story, on the other side note, you should know about my partner in crime "gunman" he helped me with the editing.**


End file.
